violettafandomcom-20200222-history
This Can't End
"This Can't End" is a song originally sung in Spanish by the young cast of Violetta. It is the final song performed in the Studio's end-of-year show and the last song in Season 2. Lyrics English= I hear emotion in my voice I know where that's coming from It's like a light that leads me on Like it's been there all along I know that this is where it starts I've waited here for the part Where we could turn the power on And sing this with you We lit the fire in the dark Follows us wherever we go I hear them all singing along And just go crazy This is the place that I can fly It puts a spark in my eye I see the stars and the light And just go crazy I hear my music ringing out That feeling of a singing crowd And it's the best I've ever felt in my heart Oh oh oh oh oh I wanna jump forevermore Oh oh oh oh oh My life has got to be a blast Oh oh oh oh oh I know what I am fighting for Oh oh oh oh oh I'm screaming loud and moving fast There's something bad and now it's gone And all I need is some more I get that look that says it all When I hear faith call I hear my music ringing out That feeling when you're singing out And it's the best I've ever felt in my heart Oh oh oh oh oh I wanna jump forevermore Oh oh oh oh oh My life has got to be a blast Oh oh oh oh oh I know what I am fighting for Oh oh oh oh oh I'm screaming loud and moving fast Oh oh oh oh oh I wanna jump forevermore Oh oh oh oh oh My life has got to I guess I'm getting sentimental Because the music's influential Follow me and you will see That everything you're looking for is here So dream a dream and fight the fight You know that you have got the right Listen it's all about the love And nothing they can do can ever make you stop Go get it all (get it all) Have it all (have it all) We're getting better, getting more love So show them love, yeah We're singing "viva la vida" Now let's get on with the show (uh uh oh) Oh oh oh oh oh I wanna jump forevermore Oh oh oh oh oh My life has got to be a blast Oh oh oh oh oh I know what I am fighting for Oh oh oh oh oh I'm screaming loud and moving fast |-| Spanish= Abro los ojos y mi voz Se quiebra de la emoción Luces aplausos y el telón Se abre en cada función Siento la música vibrar El cuerpo empieza a temblar Respiro en cada ocasión que empiece el juego La tierra que siento al pasar En cada concierto al que voy La gente canta mi canción Se enciende el fuego El aire de tu suspirar Es como viento al volar Y es cierto y grande como el mar Cuanto los quiero Esto no puede terminar Y yo no dejo de bailar Es una fiesta que no puede parar Woah oh oh oh Vamos no paren de saltar Woah oh oh oh Hoy se que somos muchos mas Woah oh oh oh Es el momento de gritar Woah oh oh oh Los sueños se hacen realidad Se siente fuerte corazón Es infinito el amor Vuele la luz en tu interior Sigue mi ritmo Esto no puede terminar Y yo no dejo de cantar Es una fiesta que no puede parar Woah oh oh oh Vamos no paren de saltar Woah oh oh oh Hoy se que somos muchos mas Woah oh oh oh Es el momento de gritar Woah oh oh oh Los sueños se hacen realidad Woah oh oh oh vamos no paren de saltar Woah oh oh oh Hoy se que somos Yo tengo un grave sentimiento Es transparente lo que siento Somo viento poesía Somos las alas de la energía Sigue el instinto en tu interior Y no le temas al amor Da lo que tengas para dar Y nada ni nadie te podrá parar Se soñador creador vencedor pensador Vive sin mentiras y sin dolor Solo amor De eso se trata la vida Se trata de ser mejor Woah oh oh oh Vamos no paren de saltar Woah oh oh oh Hoy se que somos muchos mas Woah oh oh oh Es el momento de gritar Woah oh oh oh Los sueños se hacen realidad Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Esto No Puede Terminar" (This Can Not End). *This is the last song sung in Season 2. *This song was written by Leon, Andres, Diego, Naty, Maxi, Camila and Broduey together. It is about the feelings of being on stage and performing in front of everyone. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs